


The Other Royal

by Geekygirl24



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Mozenrath and Jasmine are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Prompt from Guest: Could you possibly other chapter with Aladdin x Mozenrath pairing. But this time Non - Magical ! Mozenrath AU where Mozenrath is Jasmine's cousin who's raised alongside her. Mozenrath still has Xerxes in this AU, but he has frail health and has problems with his heart. One of his better days Mozenrath sneaks out palace to get away coddling and pity.  He meets Aladdin in the market and they have few peaceful days together until his health takes turn on worse and he's forced to reveal who he is.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve never been so insulted in my life!” the Prince growled, storming through the palace and ignoring how the Sultan chased after him, trying to stop him.

 

“Leaving already? Please, you can’t- “

 

“- Good lucky marrying her off, with that cousin hanging around!”

 

As the door slammed shut behind the Prince, the Sultan growled, “Mozenrath!” 

 

“Jasmine! Mozenrath! Jasmine!”

 

Storming towards the gardens, he frowned at the sight of his nephew sitting on the edge of the fountain. One wrong move and the boy would be soaked, and that might be the end of it.

 

Before he could say anything, Rajah and Xerxes stepped in front of him, both playing tug of war with a familiar piece of purple fabric.

 

“O-Oh confound it you two!” The Sultan resisted the urge to curse under his breath and he joined in with the game, wrenching the purple fabric free as Xerxes instantly started to scream out in protest, “So this is why Prince Ahmed stormed out of the palace!”

 

“Oh Father…” Jasmine beckoned Rajah closer, as Xerxes slithered back onto Mozenrath’s shoulder, “… They were just playing.”

 

“Yeah…” Mozenrath nodded in agreement, “… Prince… Achmed… Ahmed…. Whatever his name was, is way too sensitive. If he doesn’t like animals, then what hope does he have with Jasmine?”

 

The Sultan groaned again, before gesturing for Mozenrath to move away from the fountain, “Get away from there…” he scolded, “… before you have another attack.”

 

“I’m just- “

 

“- Now Mozenrath!”

 

Sulkily, Mozenrath moved away, as the Sultan turned his attention to Jasmine. “Jasmine, you and your cousin can’t keep chasing every suitor who comes to call! The law says that you must be married to a prince by your next birthday!”

 

“The law is wrong!”

 

“You have three days!”

 

“Father…” Jasmine rolled her eyes, trying to ignore how Mozenrath was pulling faces behind his Uncles’ back, “… I hate being forced into this. If I have to get married, then I want it to be for love.”

 

Before the Sultan could reply, Mozenrath suddenly started to cough, prompting both his couin and uncle to glance at him in alarm, with the Sultan forgetting about the problem with the prince and rushing over.

 

“Alright, alright…” he murmured, clearly thinking his tone was soothing as he pulled Mozenrath back towards the palace, “… I think that’s enough for one day.”

 

“It was just a tickle!” Mozenrath protested, “I’m fine!”

 

“Nonsense… it is a bit chilly today.”

 

A lie… it was boiling hot and still they insisted on him having extra blankets.

 

As he was dragged back inside, he couldn’t help but glance over at the high walls that surrounded the palace.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

Later that night, Mozenrath snuck out of his rooms, casting a small but harmless sleeping spell on his guards, before heading out to the gardens.

 

Ignoring how his chest ached with the effort, he started to climb up a nearby tree, in order to make it easier to get over the wall. Before he could grab the lowest branch, someone grabbed the fabric of his trousers.

 

“What are you doing?” Jasmine hissed, “You can’t go out there, what if you- “

 

“- Stop it!” Mozenrath growled, “Don’t you start as well.” He then frowned, “What are you even doing out here?”

 

As if on cue, Xerxes popped his head over Jasmine’s shoulder, sending his Master some vicious glares. 

 

“Xerxes said you were sneaking out…” Jasmine sighed, “… Again, what are you doing?”

 

“I can’t take it anymore… I can’t stay here, knowing that I’m pitied not respected.” He rolled his eyes, “Even you’re starting to do it!.”

 

“Mozenrath, you’re sick and- “

 

“- Sick, not weak!” Wrenching his leg free, he made his way up the rest of the tree as quickly as he could, glancing back down at his cousin, “I’m sorry but… I can’t take it anymore.”

 

With one last look back at Xerxes, an almost sympathetic look, he disappeared over the wall and vanished from view.

 

Having to take a break on the outskirts of the marketplace, Mozenrath entered the main area of the city, keeping his hood over his head as vendors called out from every corner, enticing him with food, trinkets and other interesting things.

 

He was completely unaware that he was being watched.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Aladdin’s eyes widened at the sight of the figure walking through the marketplace, leaning forwards as the man accidentally bumped into the fire-swallower, startling backwards as the cloak fell from his head and one hand clutching at his chest.

 

“Woah…” he whispered, watching as the man pulled out a few coins and paid for two apples, handing one over to a small street boy. The man continued on, and Aladdin found himself jumping down from the canopy and making his way over to him.

 

“Hey…” he gently tapped the man on the shoulder, holding up his hands when he spun around and glared at him, “… woah, I didn’t mean to scare you, but I saw what you did for that child and- “

 

“- and you want me to do the same for you?”

 

“What? No, no, no!” Aladdin frowned, “I just wanted to thank you.”

 

The man looked stunned at this, “T-thank me?”

 

“Well yeah, I mean- he lost his parents a little over a year ago, so him and his sister have really been struggling, you know?”

 

“O-Oh… well, it was nothing really.”

 

Rich then… no-one who had to struggle ever considered spending money on someone else, ‘nothing’.

 

“Are you… new here?” Aladdin asked cautiously.

 

“… Is it that obvious?”

 

Aladdin shrugged, “Just a little. Do you have somewhere to stay?”

 

“No. I was going to look for somewhere today. I don’t suppose you have any recommendations?”

 

“You can stay with me.” Aladdin held out his hand, only for the other man to stare at it, “It’s not much, but it’s cheap and cosy.”

 

A few seconds passed, before the man cautiously took the hand and allowed himself to be led away.

 

“I’m Aladdin by the way.”

 

“… Moz.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“We’re almost there.” Aladdin turned to beam back at him as he slowly pulled him up to the rooftops, “Are you okay?”

 

Personally, Mozenrath thought his heart was going to tear itself out of his chest, as he tried not to sound like he was gasping. “I’m… fine. Do we…really…. Have to… go this… way?”

 

Aladdin at least, had the decency to look slightly guilty, as he leapt across a large gap to another building, “Sorry…” he grabbed a board and created a small pathway between the two buildings, “… it’s the best way to get around the guards though.”

 

As Aladdin made his way back over, this time using the plank, Mozenrath knew that he must be flushing under his cloak, allowing the other man to lead him over the wooden plank until they were back on solid ground.

 

Aladdin didn’t let go of his hand.

 

“Okay, it’s just through here…. Mind your head.” Gently, he led Mozenrath down a hatch in a roof, onto a pile of blankets below.

 

Mozenrath couldn’t help but glance around in amazement, “You live here?”

 

It looked… comfortable, a pile of blankets underneath him, knick-knacks lining the walls.

 

“Yeah…” Aladdin smiled, “… just me and Abu, coming and going as we please.”

 

“Sounds…. perfect”

 

“It’s not a lot, but…” Aladdin made his way over to the back wall and pulled a large curtain to one side to reveal a gorgeous view of the city, including the palace, “… the view is amazing.”

 

Mozenrath found himself transfixed by the sight, leaning partially out of the window as he took in everything, “Wow…” he whispered, “… it’s beautiful.”

 

“You should see the palace when the sun’s rising… now that’s amazing.”

 

Oh of course…. Everyone thought that the palace was amazing. Mozenrath rolled his eyes and turned away from the view, “Yeah… sounds nice.”

 

Aladdin didn’t take the hint and continued on. “I wonder what it’s like to live there. To have servant, nice clothes.”

 

“Oh yeah, people who tell you where to go and how to dress.”

 

“Better than living out here. You’re always scrounging for food and running away from the guards.”

 

“You’re not free to make your own choices!”

 

“Sometimes you feel so… trapped” “Trapped.”

 

The pair glanced at each other after realising that they spoke at the same time, before Aladdin shook his head, throwing Mozenrath an apple. “So… where did you live before?”

 

Mozenrath couldn’t force down the scowl on his face, “It doesn’t matter… I ran away and I am not going back.”

 

Falling silent, Aladdin moved to sit by his side, gently nudging him in silent encouragement to continue, which Mozenrath did.

 

“They were suffocating me…” he whispered, “… I couldn’t take it anymore, so I left. As quickly as I could.”

 

“That… sounds awful.”

 

Before Mozenrath could reply, the monkey started to chatter frantically, shaking it’s fist at the pair of them. Once he was done, Mozenrath couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t tell me.” He stopped Aladdin from trying to explain, “I’ve got… I had an eel called Xerxes who is just as opiniated. I think I get the gist of what he said.”

 

“…. Sorry.”

 

Mozenrath turned to him, eyes widening at how close they were, “Don’t be…” he whispered, “… it’s not your fault.”

 

They leaned in closer, but seconds before their lips could touch, there was the sound of a chattering coming up the stairs.

 

“Guards!” Aladdin leapt to his feet, clearly preparing to make a run for it, before Mozenrath grabbing the fabric of his pants and stopped him.

 

“No! I recognise that voice, it’s- “

 

Through the doorway, Xerxes popped his head round and started to chatter eagerly at the sight of his Master.

 

“- Xerxes.”

 

As the eel made its way over, Aladdin and Mozenrath glanced in each other and sighed in relief, before bursting out into nervous laughter.

 

“I thought we were going to have to make a run for it.” Aladdin whispered nervously, “I’m not exactly a favourite of the guards around here.”

 

“I know a few tricks to keep them away from you.” Mozenrath took a deep breath, calming his heart rate as he twirled his hand around, a flash of magic twirling around his fingers.

 

“That’s…amazing!” Aladdin gasped, gently taking Mozenrath’s hand, “Do you know how rare magic is? I know there’s all sorts of rumours about the advisor, Jafar’s talents, but- “

 

“- They’re true.”

 

As he blurted them out, Mozenrath winced, “My Dad used to work in the palace.” He quickly explained, knowing that it wasn’t completely a lie.

 

When Aladdin smiled at him like that though, Mozenrath couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

They remained together for the next few days, using Mozenrath’s magic to keep away from the guards… not that the guards were really looking for street-rats anymore.

 

Not when the Princess’s royal cousin was missing.

 

Unfortunately, as they came to end of the third day, Mozenrath knew that something was wrong. He moved to get up, and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

 

Aladdin was so worried, but Mozenrath managed to convince him that it was nothing more than a little illness, probably only a day thing. Aladdin would just have to manage on his own for the day.

 

Curled up on the warm, but slightly tatty blankets, Mozenrath gave the other man a soft smile. “I’ll see you later tonight.” He whispered.

 

“I’ll see you later… please rest okay?”

 

“I will… I promise.” They kissed sweetly, before Aladdin left.

 

He headed out into the streets, faithful Abu clinging to his shoulders as they searched for distracted stall-owners. The guards surrounding him instantly surprised him.

 

As he struggled, he was unaware that the same was happening with Mozenrath.


	2. Deception

“Hey!” Mozenrath weakly struggled against the grip of the guards, eyes darting around on alarm, “Hey, what are you doing?”

 

“Saving you Your Highness.” The guard probably thought he was being reassuring as he turned to his companions, “We need to get him to the palace, right now.”

 

Mozenrath wanted to protest further, wanted to ask where Aladdin was, but the excitement all became too much for him. As he drifted off, he caught the last bits of the conversation.

 

“Throw the street rat in the ocean. He is not to ruin my plans.”

 

‘Jafar?’ Mozenrath weakly thought, before everything went dark.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“So, you were happy?”

 

Mozenrath nodded weakly from his reclined position, still weak after his recent brush with death. Maybe leaving without the homemade medicines the palace healers had created up, wasn’t such a good idea. “So very happy.” He whispered, “And he’s probably dead, and I’m back in this hell-hole.”

 

Xerxes crooned in sympathy, curling up on the blankets beside him.

 

Before Jasmine could say anything however, the door opened to reveal the Sultan standing there. Mozenrath tensed, thinking that he was about to get the lecture of a lifetime.

 

“Father, Mozenrath- “

 

“- Jasmine.” The Sultan interrupted, not even seeming to notice that his daughter was talking, , “I have chosen a husband for you.”

 

“What?” Jasmine glanced over at her cousin, who looked just as confused as her,

 

“You will marry Jafar.”

 

The second door to the room was pushed open, to reveal the smug-looking advisor.

 

“No!” “NO!” Both Jasmine and Mozenrath cried out at the same time, with Jasmine falling silent as Jafar moved into the room.

 

Ignoring Mozenrath’s weak attempts to get out of bed, Jafar walked over to the princess and gently took her hand, “You’re speechless I see… maybe you can teach your cousin some of those manners.”

 

Ignoring the advisor, Jasmine wrenched her hand away and glared at the man, “I will never marry you!” he exclaimed, before turning her attention to her Father, “Father, what’s gotten into you?!”

 

“You’ve not chosen a husband for yourself Princess.” Jafar sounded almost sorry, “What else was the Sultan going to do?”

 

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside, prompting everyone to turn to the open doorway, where a drenched man and monkey burst into the room, wide-eyed and panicked.

 

“Moz!” Aladdin cried out, running over as Moz struggled to push himself into a seated position, “Are you okay?”

 

Mozenrath nodded slowly, glancing around as if to say, ‘why aren’t you more surprised?’, which Aladdin quickly picked up on.

 

“Oh…” he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “… I kinda knew who you were all along.”

 

“You- “

 

“- I overheard the guards talking about Jafar and how he was planning to kill me, marry Jasmine and then kill you, and I couldn’t let them do that!”

 

When Jasmine and Mozenrath both turned identical glares on Jafar, the man immediately tried to defend himself. “Such ridiculous nonsense Your Majesty…. He’s obviously lying.”

 

“Obviously…. Lying.”

 

Almost in desperation, Aladdin darted forwards, grabbing the staff and smashing it against the ground, almost as if that would break the curse… but nothing happened.

 

Well, nothing except for Jafar cackling in glee.

 

“Did you honestly think it would be that simple?” he hissed, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a lamp, “Now, I’m the one in charge!”

 

He rubbed at the lamp, and a giant blue figure slunk out, hanging its head almost in shame and guilt.

 

“Genie!” Jafar snarled, “I have my second wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me.”

 

“No!” Mozenrath and Aladdin protested immediately, as Jasmine gasped in shock.

 

The Genie flinched, “Well, you see, there’s a few rules, um- “

 

“Don’t talk back to me, you insignificant worm!” Jafar snarled, “You will do what I order you to do!”

 

As Jafar ranted and raved at the poor genie, Jasmine, Aladdin and Mozenrath all glanced at one another, knowing that they needed to distract Jafar in order to grab the lamp. With all the significant looks her cousin was giving her, Jasmine rolled her eyes.

 

“You owe me.” She hissed, before her entire body language changed and a sly smirk appeared on her face, “Oh Jafar…” she cooed as seductively as possible, slowly sauntering over, “… I’ve never realised how incredibly handsome you are.”

 

The Genie’s mouth dropped open in shock.

 

“Hmmmm…” Jafar was clearly happy with the turn-out, “… that’s better.” He gestured for Jasmine to move closer, “Now my little blossom… tell me more about myself.”

 

“You’re tall… well-dressed…”

 

“Go on.” Jafar leered at her.

 

“And your smile is so…” Jasmine wrapped her arms around Jafar and encouraged him to turn around in his distracted state, silently gesturing for Aladdin to move closer, “… twisted. You’ve stolen my heart.”

 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Xerxes dart forwards, wrapping around Iago and shutting him up.

 

“And you will be mine?”

 

“Completely and totally.”

 

Just as Aladdin was about to grab the lamp, Xerxes and Iago’s struggle caused a fruit bowl to fall off of the table, clattering against the ground. Jafar spun around in an instant, pushing Jasmine to the ground and blasted Aladdin into a nearby wall.

 

Pushing past the ache in his heart, Mozenrath darted forwards and tried to grab the staff, only to be thrown to the ground alongside his cousin. Before either of them could react, they found themselves trapped inside a giant hourglass, the sand already running down onto their heads.

 

“Moz!”

 

Xerxes and Abu both rushed towards the hourglass only to be struck with a blast of magic.

 

“Don’t toy with me!” 

 

Two toys fell to the ground.

 

Rajah fell victim to the same blast, de-aging into a little kitten.

 

However, during the frantic struggle, the lamp had fallen to the ground, skidding just out of Jafar’s reach. Aladdin dived towards it desperately.

 

“Get the point boy!”

 

A circle of swords surrounded the lamp, preventing Aladdin from reaching it before Jafar picked it back up, smirking at Aladdin’s frustration. When Aladdin grabbed a sword, Jafar rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m just getting warmed up!”

 

With a blow of air, the swords transformed into a ring of fire. 

 

“Why don’t you fight me man to man, you cowardly snake!” Aladdin yelled.

 

“A snake am i?” Jafar walked straight through the fire and smirked at Aladdin, “Perhaps you’d like to see how snake-like I can be!”

 

Within seconds, Jafar transformed into a giant cobra, the rings of fire forming into its coils as he lunged at Aladdin, sharp fangs just missing him by inches.

 

Tightening his grip on the sword, Aladdin kept his eyes on the creature, before diving forwards and slashing at its throat, smirking as Jafar reared back with a cry of pain.

 

Taking advantage of this, Aladdin raced towards the hourglass, desperately hoping to smash the glass before the sand covered Jasmine and Mozenrath. However, before he reached it, the hypnotised Sultan lunged at him, sending him flying to the ground, the sword skidding away.

 

“Aladdin!”

 

The sand was almost up to Mozenrath’s neck, and it seemed like he was already struggling to breathe.

 

Scowling in determination, Aladdin scrambled across the ground and grabbed the sword, pushing himself to his feet and diving away just as Jafar lunged again, taking advantage and leaping on top of the snake, stabbing it in the side.

 

Jafar screamed in pain once again, twitching as the pain threatened to be too much.

 

Grabbing a piece of wood that had been broken off something during the fight, Aladdin raced back towards the hourglass.

 

The sand was almost at the royals’ mouths now.

 

“Moz! Hang on!”

 

Unfortunately, before he could smash the glass, snake coils wrapped around him, pulling him back towards the main body.

 

“You little fool!” Jafar hissed, tightening his grasp on Aladdin and forcing the breath from the thief’s body, “You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth! How could you ever hope o defeat me, when I have a Genie on my side!”

 

The Genie!”

 

Aladdin desperately glanced over in that direction, hoping that the Genie would find it in himself to help. By the look on the being’s face, this was never going to happen.

 

And then Aladdin noticed the cuffs.

 

What if the Genie deal wasn’t as pleasant as it sounded?

 

Thinking quickly, Aladdin blurted out, “Neither are you! The Genie has more power than you’ll ever have!”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Yes, you’re a powerful sorcerer, but only because of him! He gave you your power and he can take it away!”

 

“Why are you bringing me into it?” Genie hissed from the sidelines.

 

Aladdin ignored him, “Face it Jafar! You’re still just second best!”

 

This clearly struck a nerve with Jafar, who nodded slowly in agreement, “You’re right. His power does exceed my own… but not for long.”

 

As Jafar slithered over to him, the genie tried to throw the attention off of him. “The man’s crazy! A little punch drunk, one too many hits with the snake!”

 

“Ssssslave! I make my third wissssssh!” Jafar snarled at him, “I wissssh to be, an all-powerful genie!”

 

The sand had now covered the royals’ mouths

 

“… Your wish is my command.” The Genie winced, sending a bolt of magic at Jafar, which struck him in the chest. His snake form disappeared, and he slowly started to grow, back arching against the roof as his skin turned red and his eyes glowed yellow.

 

“Yes…” Jafar chuckled, “… the power!”

 

Free from the coils, of the snake, Aladdin grabbed the piece of wood again and raced over to the hourglass, this time managing to smash the glass, enabling the sand to flow out and Mozenrath and Jasmine to breathe.

 

“THE ABSOLUTE POWER!”

 

As Jafar crashed through the roof of the palace, Mozenrath glanced at Aladdin and shook his head in disbelief. “W-what have you done?!”

 

“Trust me!”

 

Hopefully, this would work.

 

As soon as he thought that, a black lamp appeared on the floor…. Not that Jafar noticed.

 

“THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL!”

 

“Not so fast Jafar!” Aladdin yelled up to him as he headed over to the lamp, “Aren’t you forgetting something?!”

 

Jafar paused in confusion.

 

“You wanted to be a genie, you got it…”

 

A manacle appeared on each of Jafar’s wrists, causing him to snarl in confusion. “WHAT?!”

 

“…. And everything that goes with it!” Holding up the lamp, Aladdin watched as Jafar was quickly sucked into it.

 

“NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!”

 

Silence.

 

“You genius! You genius!” The Genie whooped in glee, grabbing the lamp and throwing it, sending it flying over the sand dunes, until it was just a tiny black dot on the horizon.

 

As the Genie celebrated, Aladdin rushed over to Mozenrath, who was still having trouble catching his breath. “Are you okay?”

 

Mozenrath weakly nodded, “Yeah… I-I’m sorry about lying to you.”

 

Aladdin just nodded sadly, “So… I guess this is goodbye?”

 

Mozenrath didn’t want to say yes… not after he’d fallen so deeply in love with the street rat, but… there was nowhere they could ever be together. A royal had to marry a royal.

 

The Genie, who had been watching the scene in curiosity, floated forwards. “I-I can help I think…. If you rub the lamp, all you have to do is wish to be a prince and you two can be together.”

 

Mozenrath was ashamed to admit that he seriously thought about taking the Genie up on his offer. But Aladdin was already shaking his head. “I won’t be another Master for you… isn’t there any way to free you?”

 

“Well, that only happens if a Master frees me.” The Genie shrugged, “It’s only an eternity of servitude, what you guys have is love!” He disappeared into the lamp, clearly waiting for someone to rub the lamp.

 

Aladdin rubbed the lamp, but instead of wishing to be a Prince, he surprised everyone. “Genie… I wish for your freedom.”

 

“One Prince coming right- pardon?”

 

As the Genie stared at Aladdin in shock, the man held up the lamp, watching as a cloud of blue smoke started to swirl all around the Genie. There was a loud BANG, and his wrist manacles disappeared just as the lamp clattered to the ground.

 

The Genie stood there in stunned silence for a few moments, before he bent down and picked the lamp off the ground. “I’m free…” he whispered in shock, “… I’m free.” He then shoved the lamp back into Aladdin’s hands, “Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Ask for the Nile! Wish for the Nile, try that!”

 

“Ummm… I wish for the Nile?”

 

“No way!”

 

As the Genie started to pack a suitcase, Jasmine and Mozenrath glanced over at the Sultan who was still stunned and confused from his recent brainwashing.

 

“He won’t let you be together…. But I have another plan.”

 

Mozenrath raised an eyebrow at her, “Oh… do tell?”

 

“You might not like it.” Jasmine smirked, “Do you still have some of your old clothing?”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“I never thought I’d be getting married to a princess.” Aladdin muttered as he picked at his new clothing. “Aren’t the people going to expect an heir though?”

 

Mozenrath, who was lounging on the bed, waiting for the wedding night to begin, sighed. “I think she has a guard she’s particularly fond of. They would have gotten married if it weren’t for the laws… he’ll be discrete.” He beckoned Aladdin closer, “Now, if my cousin gets to have fun, so do I.”

 

“Yes Your Highness.”


End file.
